newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wadefulp
Hey, are you actuatally Wade? If you are, PM me on NG (Same name as on here) so I make sure this isnt an imposter.--Fire 21:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Wade Fulp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salnax (Talk) 20:04, April 13, 2010 Real Welcome I have read your changes and I welcome all constructive editing on the Wade Fulp page. I shall assume that you are familiar with the basics of wiki editing (I am no expert myself!) I have adjusted the wording to be the third person style we require here and into a more encyclopedic text. I am going to assume that you are Wade or that you speak correctly for him, although you show no links/refs to demonstrate to the reader that these comments are the opinions of Wade Fulp. If it matters that much to someone, I am sure you and I can come to some arrangement. If you have been following this page as it has changed in the last six months, you will know that I have edited out a lot of unsourced hostile statements and I have put in as much to balance the article as I know. The admin. team have no particular desire to introduce offensive or unsourced controversial material; I hope that we can work with you on anything which you feel contravenes this. Although you obviously can edit your own page, I imagine you know that it is not generally considered the done thing, so if you would prefer to contact any of the admin team here- notably User:Salnax, User:Fire or myself, we would be happy to discuss any changes you feel are neccesary, and indeed I would be happy to make positive suggestions on the wording of edits that we make. Your concern that the article contains inaccurate material etc. is, of course very reasonable and I do understand that it discusses not a random anonymous figure but a real person acting in their professional capacity. The admin team here aim to watch every single edit every single day for as long as we can although as the wiki is gaining popularity, that is becoming more of a challenge; rest assured that a number of us Watch your page and will be e-mailed if any edits take place on it- most vandalism and hostile unsourced info is removed within hours, so much so that vandalism is now not that common here, surprisingly enough. The Wade Fulp article is overdue for being featured on our Front Page and will probably be on it next month. Please do give us some links/refs to positive, interesting things we can say about you- I have already specifically asked for that in the Talk page. I hope you understand the removal of the statement on the bottom of the page about untrue info etc- We are not claiming that everything in the entire wiki is proven and sourced - although I trust you know we are working on that kind of thing daily- but the statement, as it stood was as unsourced and unproven as anything else you and I might contest, so we couldn't really leave it there as if the wiki is stating a set of critical facts about itself, could we? Should you wish to make a statement about your concerns on the BBS, which we could then quote here, let me know, although, in view of my efforts to right wrongs here, I trust you would be prepared to give us some credit for that. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 01:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) of the Dragons & Spirits Stop Editing Your Own Pages Just STOP it. You will get your IP blocked unless you stop making unconstructive additions here.Grimu 16:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC)